Lyra
Lyra (Japanese: コトネ Kotone) is the female playable character in the Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Her male counterpart is Ethan. ''She replaces Kris as Ethan's female counterpart. In the games As the player Lyra is a young girl who lives in New Bark Town with her mother. Her childhood friend is Ethan, who also lives in New Bark Town. Her journey begins when Prof. Elm asks her to run an errand to Mr. Pokémon. Because she may encounter dangerous wild Pokémon along the way, Lyra is given a choice between three Pokémon: Cyndaquil, Totodile or Chikorita. Lyra meets a boy outside of the lab. But when she tries to talk to him, he shoves her rudely. The boy, Silver, will become her rival. After she meets Mr. Pokémon, completes her errand, meets Prof. Oak and is given the Pokedex, Lyra comes back home, only to receive a call from Prof. Elm that one of his starters was stolen. She then meets Silver, who stole the starter with the type advantage on her (Totodile if she chose Cyndaquil, Chikorita if she chose Totodile and Cyndaquil if she chose Chikorita) and learns his name. Once she learns his name, she relays it to the police in New Bark Town. Professor Elm allows Lyra to keep the Pokémon she chose earlier, and encourages her to compete in the Johto League. Ethan later teaches her how to catch a Pokémon. Lyra begins her journey across the Johto region, defeating the eight gym leaders and stopping Team Rocket once and for all. When she comes to Indigo Plateau, she defeats the Elite Four and Lance, the champion, and becomes the champion of the Indigo Plateau. After being declared the League Champion, Lyra then takes a short trip on a ship, the S.S. Aqua, from Olivine City to Vermilion City in Kanto. She begins her journey across Kanto, defeating the eight gym leaders of Kanto, including Janine, who replaces her father Koga (who is now one of the Elite Four) as the gym leader of Fuchsia City, and Blue, the gym leader of Viridian City, who replaces Giovanni after the latter fled from Kanto. After she received all the sixteen gym badges, she travels to Mt. Silver, where she challenges Red, who defeated the Elite Four and Team Rocket three years earlier. As NPC If Ethan is selected to be the player character, Lyra is his childhood friend who also lives in New Bark Town. She already has a Marill with her in the start of the game. Her role in the storyline of ''HeartGold and SoulSilver is similar to that of Lucas/Dawn in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum if they are not chosen as the player character, while Ethan takes this place if she is selected as the player (see in the section above). She teaches the player how to catch Pokémon on Route 29 (replacing the Dude from Gold, Silver, and Crystal). While playing as Ethan, her grandparents run the Pokémon Day Care on Route 34. She also gives the player the Fashion Case in Goldenrod Tunnel and the Vs. Recorder on Route 31. When called from certain locations, Lyra will mention that something will happen if the player takes a certain Pokémon there. In the anime Lyra has a counterpart in the anime who shares her name. She lives in New Bark Town. In the manga While she has no counterpart in the Pokémon Adventures manga, the manga character Crystal was given her clothes for the HeartGold and SoulSilver arc, thanks to her mother. Gallery 375px-Lyra_anime.png|Lyra's anime counterpart Crystal HGSS Adventures.png|Crystal, Lyra's manga counerpart (She is also Kris's counterpart) External links *Pokemon Wiki Trivia * In the Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Special Celebi Event, Lyra accompanies Ethan (if the player's gender is male) during the storyline. If the player's gender is female, she is accompanied by Ethan during the storyline. * Lyra is 4`11 (1.52 m) and also weighs 90.4 lbs (41 kg) * Lyra replaces the female playable character of Pokémon Crystal, Kris. Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Elementals Category:One-Shot Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Successors Category:Successful